


THE DRESS

by Sweetiedee



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiedee/pseuds/Sweetiedee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Evans believes his wife, Mercedes Evans, is beautiful in everything she wears, but there is one dress in particular that he finds her irresistible. Is it too much to ask that she only wears it in public with him? A short series of instances surrounding the dress. Inspired by Amber Riley IG post. I Don't own anything that belongs to anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross post! Originally on FF.NET! Hope this is enjoyable! Thanks for reading!

Puck and Sam had just arrived at the Art Exhibit. He was really hoping to move some of his older work. The recession had even the rich rethinking their spending habits, but Sam wouldn't dwell on that. He was here to mingle and charm the buyers. He had just finished speaking with a client explaining how the splash of yellow could be interpreted as a mixture of envy and Joy, when Puck walked up to him enthusiastic. He had spotted his prey for the night, and he was hoping to have his wing man run interference. He was telling Sam all about the blonde with green eyes, when his attention was stolen and his words drifted off. He had forgotten his previous curiosity trading for what he described to be an ebony Goddess.

"Damn…look at sexy mama to the right. Wow and her friend is hot. I knew 'the hotness' travelled in packs," Puck said.

Sam turned to look at Puck's distractions. He saw two women conversing, but his eyes strayed over to the chocolate Goddess. She was wearing a dress made of pure sin. It was a navy sleeveless, low cut, fitted dress that stopped just above her knee. She completed the look with a pair of sexy red heels and bag. "Sexy mama indeed," he said mirroring Puck's reaction. Just then a cute blonde pulled her brunette friend away leaving her ripe for the picking.

Puck sped over to the woman cutting Sam off at the knees. Sam mumbled expletives running his hand through his dirty blonde strands. "Snooze you lose," he said before turning away from the scene. He couldn't bear to see Puck get the girl. She was so sexy. The material stretched at the width of her hips and down those thick thighs. He was physically pained at the thought of Puck getting between them. Puck was quite popular with the ladies, and he was convinced he would succeed. He was contemplating how he would go about ending his lifelong friendship when he felt a presence behind him.

It wasn't long before Puck come strolling back over to his friend having struck out with the woman. "Man her girlfriends flanked her so fast I almost got whiplash. That Latina one was mean. Wow I really didn't expect that to come out of such a tiny little thing. Her tongue is brutal," Puck complained.

Sam couldn't converse with his friend. If he said a word to him, his happiness would seep out betraying his conscious. He was overjoyed at Puck striking out with the woman that incited madness, not only in his loins, in his thoughts. He spent a great deal of time coming up with ways to approach her without totally embarrassing himself. He was a bit of a nerd, complete nerd, at times. He would be himself, but he didn't want to strike out. He needed her number like he needed his next sip of air, so when she turned locking eyes with him, he took that as his sign to approach.

Mercedes had been drug out to this Art exhibit by her friends with a promise of drinks and a good time. She could appreciate art, but she would much rather be out on the dance floor shaking her booty to the latest club banger. She was finally out of the funk resulting from her last break up, and she just wanted to turn up. She sighed, thinking we're here to support our girl Shelly so suck it up.

Britts pulled Santana off to meet someone leaving her standing there vulnerable. A Rico suave type walked over to where she stood and her B.S. meter rang like the warning bell at school. She ran her hands through her hair and her TroubleTone sisters were at her side with quickness. He started to talk, but was cut off immediately by a slithering Satan. She walked around him sizing him up before saying, "Look Loser, we don't need your name… we don't wish to know you. You wanna know why? It's because you're a loser. I can smell it on you. Your dick is one stroke away from the skin being permanently frayed, and we don't need your loser stink on us. Get away from my girl!"

"Dang, Santana that was harsh," Mercedes said.

She simply shrugged, and pulled them over to the bar. They ordered drinks falling back into conversations. They had been talking amongst themselves for what seemed like hours. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Santana had been giving me the nod to look in the other directions, but I kept missing whatever she wanted me to see. Finally she said, "The guy over in the suit, with the trouty lips, has been checking you out all night." She followed her gaze locking eyes with the handsome stranger.

The group had that hot trio thing going on. They were multi ethnic each having a different personality. He had been watching the group closely. They were very comfortable with one another. He wondered if they were into that Polyandrous thing. He quickly exorcised that thought from his mind. It would be excruciatingly disappointing if that turned out to be true because it would mean he couldn't have her, and he simply had to have her all to him. Time seemed to fly by and the trio looked as if they were preparing to leave. Deciding it was now or never, he threw caution to the wind. He approached her bold complementing her beauty. "Hello, gorgeous! My name is Sam Evans…I'm a little embarrassed. I have to admit I have been watching you all night, and only now have assembled the courage to approach. I apologize for that sincerely. Assuming you would have given me the time, we could have spent it getting to know each other. May I ask your name," he said. He held out his hand for her to shake. She smiled before accepting his hand and greeting. "Hello, my name is Mercedes Jones. It's nice to meet you Sam Evans.

 

They had been dating for 6 months when they decided to move in together officially. It just made sense because she stayed there every night. Even though they shared a bed, they weren't having sex. She said something about waiting on God, marriage, or something like that. He was completely enraged by her revelation causing him to leave briefly before returning and exclaiming his love. With a little self-pleasure he could live without sex, but he couldn't live without her. He told her so leaving out the self-pleasuring aspect of it. Even though he thought about stroking himself, he hadn't done it. He could recall the day that all changed, and of course the dress was involved.

He remembered the day he caved and started his nightly ritual. It was a heavy blow finding out they were waiting until marriage because her body excited him, taunting him day in and day out. He honestly didn't know how he would survive. He had a smile on his face thinking about the night they met as the water spray down on his head. He tried to make his thoughts retreat, but it was too late. He was already remembering her in the dress. His dick shot to attention hardening to a degree no human could withstand. Did abstaining mean he couldn't get rid of it himself? He wasn't sure.

Man, she got me tripping; I've never needed permission to rub one out before, he thought. He knew it was the only way he could survive. He hadn't done it in the last two months because of their abstinence agreement. Now, his tip was purple and screamed for the release he could no longer deny. The tips of his fingers grazed the head of his throbbing manhood and he recoiled from the touch. The intensity was too great and it shocked his sensitive instrument. The second touch was less of a surprise and yet pleasurable. He stroked up and down the length of him. With each pass he slid his fingertips along the vein underneath his cock upwards to his slit. It didn't take long for the pressure to build, and he couldn't stand still. His feet begin to move about in the shower as he quickened his strokes. A surprising moan escaped his lips, and he couldn't care to disguise it. The dress was all he could think about. He remembered how it stretched across her backside and his hips thrust into his fist. He was so close he could feel the stirring in his balls. He needed to come like his life depended on it. He remembered the first time he squeezed those cheeks during one of their heavy make out sessions and that was it. He squirted his thick rope like cum onto the shower walls, screaming Mercedes name followed by a stream of expletives.

He sighed heavily as his body began to calm down. His legs buckled as he exited the shower. He hadn't released in, what felt like, forever, and the explosion was a shock to his system. He leaned on the counter hearing Mercedes stir about the room. Realizing she most likely heard him crying out caused him to grin mischievously at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't care who heard him. It wasn't something that could be helped. He loved his woman's mind, body, and voice. In fact he hoped she heard him screaming her name in pleasure because once they married she would be hearing it up close and personal.

Sam was awakened from his thoughts by the sound of the shower being shut off. It had been two years since he met her, and had been married for 9 months. He was crouched over the bed, resting on his hands, staring down at the dress Mercedes intended to wear, with a hint of anger and excitement. Each time he saw the dress, it caused him to take a trip down memory lane. He always started with the moment they met, and ended with whichever instance they were about to fight over. She knew that he opposed her wearing the offending piece of clothing when she was going out unescorted by him. His dick was hard, but he was angry.

She came out of the bathroom sporting a white cotton towel and a lecherous grin. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun exposing her neck. In one fell swoop he ripped the towel from her body. He licked his lips appreciating her body before he pulled her over to the bed falling back.  
He pulled her onto his face feeling her juices drip onto his awaiting tongue. She leaned back giving him a full view of neatly trimmed cunt. Unable to stop himself, he watched as some of her juices spilled down her rear hole. Leaping into action, he spread her cheeks wide catching the drop threating to spill onto his chest. His tongue circled, licked, and darted around the straw sized opening causing more juices to spill from her pussy, which he in turn drank greedily.

She was babbling incoherently by the time he spread her slick folds. He shook his head as he buried his tongue deep into her waiting cavern. She began riding his face thrusting furiously into him as she shouted out in agony. He was driving her to the brink. He gave her bottom a few punishing smacks as he grunted against her opening. She grabbed at her heavy breast rolling her nipples roughly between her short fingers. Her toes curled as his tongue scraped against her walls before he circled her pearl sucking it tautly into his mouth. Her leg twitched as she rocked back and forth. She fell fast and hard over the cliff of ecstasy leaning forward rolling over onto her back. She rocked from side to side legs pulled to her chest trying to contain the shock surging through her.

When she finally calmed herself, she opened her eyes roaming from his face to his stiff cock. He lay still, so it was easy for her to straddle him kissing from his lips down his chest and abs. She could tell he was still upset about her plan to wear the dress, so she pressed all the spots that would make him more amenable. She nibbled and sucked the path leading to her destination eliciting involuntary groans of pleasure from him. She kissed down his thighs before settling comfortable between his firm thighs. It was then she licked from his balls straight up until her tongue reached the tip of his slit. She darted her tongue across it a few times holding onto the base of him. He let out a moan of appreciation, and she rewarded him with a few laps around the head of his cock. She sucked him into her mouth as they heard the bell ring followed by pounding on the door. He cursed!


	2. The dress equals rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Evans believes his wife, Mercedes Evans, is beautiful in everything she wears, but there is one dress in particular that he finds her irresistible. Is it too much to ask that she only wears it in public with him? A short series of instances surrounding the dress. Inspired by Amber Riley IG post. I Don't own anything that belongs to anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short series of instances involving the dress. In progress. Feedback is much appreciated. Thanks for reading!

She was still trembling feeling the effects of an earth shattering release, when she sucked Sam into her warm moist mouth. She heard Sam swear, but she continued sucking. The knocking was incessant and killing her vibe, so she released him slowly inch by inch. Sam looked over at her annoyance quickly returning to his eyes. “Tell them you are not going tonight.”

“I can’t do that they’re already here!” She said.

“Okay. Well I’ll tell them.” He said moving to get off the bed.

“No, I’m going and that is final.” We haven’t been out in forever. I’ll let them in, then come back and finish what we started. 

“What? Just go,” Sam said. He snatched the dress walking into his study and locked the door. She let out a deep breath composing herself for what she knew would follow. The doorbell rang several times before the drumming started up again. She ran to the door snatching it open giving Santana a death glare. “Really San?”  
“Don’t really me you were supposed to be dressed. We have been out here for 10 minutes,” She took in her tousled appearance and uttered, “The Dress.” Her hand washed over her face before speaking. “Why am I not surprised? I swear Wheezy you do this ish on purpose. Why are you always winding Trouty up when we have to go somewhere? She mumbled something in Spanish before clapping her hands and pointing to Sam and Mercedes bedroom. “Get dressed. Britts and I will be waiting, again.”

Giving Santana major side eye, she walked down the hall to the right. She couldn’t believe how childish Sam was being. It wasn’t like she would cheat on him. He needed to trust that no matter how she was dressed, she would make the correct choice. It was then she had an idea. She went into her bottom drawer pulling out her latest purchase. She brushed her teeth and hopped in the shower briefly. When she came out she threw on her clothes applying some light natural makeup. She shook out her hair putting it in a half up, half down style. The entire process took a little under thirty minutes. She rushed as much as she could, so she wouldn’t face the wrath of Satan. 

When she emerged from the bedroom Santana and Brittany’s mouths fell open simultaneously. “Mercy you look great. Lord Tubbington told me you were going to surprise me tonight, and he was right. Wow!” Brittany said.  
“Well aren’t we one sexy B…” Santana was cut off by Mercedes finger pressed to her lips. 

“Don’t finish that statement. You will just be further corrupting poor Brittany’s beautiful mind. Now let’s get out of here while I still can.” Mercedes said. 

They drove to the WILD HARE readying themselves for a night of dancehall. The club wasn’t far from their home arriving 15 minutes later. They were immediately shown into the club because they were looking good and the bouncer had major Questions. Upon entering the club they took some pictures for IG. They didn’t want to wait until their hair and bodies were drenched with sweat to take their pictures. “Take off your jacket, Mercedes,” Santana said. Mercedes declined. She wasn’t prepared to unleash all her sexiness onto social media; she hadn’t wanted to start a sex riot or incite madness. Besides she put on her outfit for one purpose to piss Sam off for taking her dress. 

She was wearing six inches heal black peep toe boots with sheer netting. A pair of skinny leg leather pants that fit like a second layer of skin over her curvaceous body. She sported a leather bustier cropped top that exposed all cleavage paired with a leather jacket. Her curly afro rocked half up do made her look as if she would star in a Janet Jackson video and or lead the revolution. Yet, she was there to do neither. She had come to let loose and be free or something like that. They were feeling the beat as their bodies begin to sway. The trio was putting on a show gathering a crowd of spectators. Santana and Brittany had her sandwiched between them as they grind up on it. The men were throwing numbers and buying drinks left and right. Mercedes whipped out her phone to shoot a couple of snaps. 

Sam was in his office stewing over the fact that Mercedes left him high and dry. Brittana was always pulling her into their little games and he was sick of it. Not to mention she was going to wear the dress out without him. What was her catch phrase? He snapped his fingers and said, “Hell to the No.” He threw the dress in his desk and called Puck hoping he would distract him from torment. The Phone rang a few times before Puck answered. He was speaking to someone in the background, no doubt it was Quinn. Puck would continue his conversing for five minutes as if he never answered the phone. Finally he was done reassuring his wife she was still hot while 7 months pregnant because he spoke to Sam. 

“How rude, if you are not available to talk, you shouldn’t answer the phone,” Sam said.

“Whatever, I figured you needed to be schooled on how to handle a pregnant woman. Did you learn anything?” Puck asked.  
“Shut up. I know how to handle my woman. You worry about keeping your eyes focused on Quinn, so you don’t end up with it blackened again.”

“Holy mother of…So Mercy is out clubbing tonight? Can’t believe you let her out wearing this. God Bless America! This is the stuff wet dreams are made of. Damn!” 

Sam was fuming at Puck’s words. Grabbing his laptop he pulled up IG. There she was in what he would consider lingerie. “What the hell? Did they tag what club they were at? I don’t see it in any of these posts. Let me check her FB account.”

“Okay Sam, calm down. You can’t go crashing her night. Even though she dressed for sin, Mercy is a classic good girl. You don’t need to worry.”

Sam was overheated. He was about to throw his phone when the snapchat notifications started pouring in. The first was a video of the trio dancing provocatively with one another. He took a deep breath stilling his anger. She just needed to cut lose with her friends, he thought. In the next Snap she was dancing alone winding her hips when some guy approached. He was out of his seat and down the hall by the time the next snap came through. It showed Santana running him away and he never appreciated her more. He didn’t know how much more he could take. The final nail in the coffin was a snap of Mercedes panning down the length of her body painstakingly slow. That is when he knew it was all for his benefit. It was payback for taking the dress. He hung up on Puck deciding he wasn’t helping. What he needed was a workout. The exercise would help him blow off some steam. 

When she opened the door she was met with a shirtless sweaty Sam doing pushups near the entrance. He finished his count, looked at her, and walked off towards their bedroom. Taking her sweet time, she strolled towards the bedroom prepared for a fight, but she could hear the shower going. Let’s see how mad he actually is, she thought. She undressed and waited. 

When Sam emerged from the shower he saw her spread across the bed. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, but refused to go over to her. He crossed his arms across his glistening sculpted chest. She climbed off the bed crawling slowly over to him. She yanked the towel from his waist dick swaying from the force. She licked up and down his length before sucking him into her mouth with a moan. 

His arms remained tautly across his chest while she licked him, but when she sucked him in he had to grab the door frame to keep his balance. He was trying to stay mad but just couldn’t with her sexy mouth wrapped around him. She sucked him to the back of her throat and he grabbed her by the head thrusting in and out. She willingly offered up her throat, and he took full advantage. “You. Have. Been. A. Naughty. Girl,” he grunted out. He punished her throat like she punished him in the video. You were rolling that sexy head of yours, and didn’t save it to your story, so that I could watch it again; that wasn’t nice Mercy. “AAAHHHHH SSSSHHHHH,” He exclaimed! She was sucking the head of him working him into her jaw. She let the saliva drip over him as she tickled his balls before sucking him back down her throat. He couldn’t take much more of her working him over. Their eyes locked and she saw it on his face.

He needed to cum in her pussy, but it seemed that ship had sailed for this round. She started to bob on his and he felt the stirring in his balls. He tried pulling her up but she continued bobbing to the last possible moment releasing him from her mouth. He flipped her preparing to enter yet it was too late. He spurted over her perfectly rounded globes shaking his head. “You are going to pay for that,” he said slapping her hard on the bottom. She shrieked flooding her thighs with juices. He was trying to knock her up; it wouldn’t work if she kept getting his load everywhere except where it needed to be. He smacked her bottom again for good measure.

The view of her trembling and leaking had him growing hard once again. He licked up her thigh collecting her savory juices into his mouth. She whimpered when he licked from her clit dipping into her honey pot. “I need you now,” she said. He immediately positioned himself behind her sinking into her tight pulsating walls. They both moaned relishing the pleasure of getting what they desired most. Each of his large hands gripped its own cheek dragging against the length of him. Before long she had taken over the pace throwing herself back onto his member. With each pass her back dipped and her cheeks slapped against his hips rippling as they retreated; the view was spectacular. He caught sight of her breast swaying and he was compelled to taste them. He flipped her onto her back against the damp throw rug. He thrust back inside her sucking simultaneously at her hardened nipple. “OOOOOHHHHH GOD YASSS,” she screamed clinching tighter around him. 

“You like that?” He asked. She groaned shaking her head. “What was that? I couldn’t her you.”

“YES, YES, AAAAHHH, UMMM, UN HUH.” She could feel the beads of sweat dripping down her back as he plunged deeper into her flicking her clit. The building in her belly had reached its peak, and the evidence squirted his dick, pelvis, and thighs. 

She came hard squeezing the orgasm right out of him. She pulsed around his member coaxing ever drop available from him until he collapsed on top of her. Both were experiencing their own slices of bliss as they lay joined at the hips. It took several minutes but they were able to move from the floor only to fall on the bed. Not concerned with anything other than the warmth of each other, they lay cuddled in bed. They lay their totally spent for a while before she broke the silence.

“So, how long before I get my dress back?”


	3. The Dress equals Compliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes tries to narrow down the location of the dress.

It had been six months since Mercedes last saw her dress. Sam was serious about keeping it on lock. She had narrowed the location of the dress down to a centralized point. It had to be in his study because that was the only place she hadn’t looked. While contemplating her plan of attack, she sat thinking of how this mess all started. She was wearing the dress when she met Sam at an Art exhibit. She noticed he couldn’t keep his eyes off her; it was extremely flattering watching him try not to ogle her curves while they conversed. It wasn’t until their fifth date that she found out just how affected he was by the dress. She opened the door and his eyes nearly popped out of its sockets. She barely heard the hello before his lips crashed down on hers, and his hands roamed frantically about her body. They both moaned feeling the pleasurable sensations warm them. He pulled away from her full soft lips trailing kisses down her neck. It was difficult to stop the nibbling and caressing because it aroused her like never before. His large hands cupped her butt cheeks as he ground his erection into her soft belly, and her panties were flushed with her juices. 

It took several tries to wrestle out of his embrace. Her lust laden eyes met his burning gaze, and she made the decision to tell him then. She admitted that she was a virgin and wanted to take things slow. For the sake of his sanity he asked that she didn’t wear the particular dress while they were in the dating phase because of the torture he felt. Like the good little girl she was, she complied until the day after their wedding. She packed the dress, so she could wear it out with him to lunch. They were a little tired from their late night, so she told him she would get them flavored coffee from the shop in the lobby. She slipped on the dress, so that she could be ready to go when she returned. Sam stepped out of the shower catching sight of her retreating figure. He caught her snatching her up against the door kissing her senseless. That is when she found out he didn’t like her to wear the dress out without him. He drilled the thought into her mind as he relentlessly buried his cock into her pulsating walls. They never made it out that day! He took her over the side of the chair, beside the coffee table, in the shower, and again in the bed. It all took place before lunch. When he was through, she couldn’t walk the remainder of the day, and the limp lasted a week. 

To celebrate their first year of marriage they had a small get together; they invited all their friends present during the Art exhibit where they met. They allowed five questions for the couple to respond, and everyone asked about the dress. Why this particular dress Sam? Why do you allow yourself to get riled up when Mercy wears the dress? Why do you intentionally use the dress to piss Sam off when we are trying to go out? They went on and on about the dress until Mercedes had enough. Sam found it hilarious because most of the backlash was directed towards Mercedes, and it was cute watching her stumbling to find the right answer. Finally he stopped them from badgering her. Stating whatever the reasons were they were hers and she didn’t have to justify it to anyone. 

Her daydream abruptly ended when she heard Sam tell her he was leaving, and that Quinn and the baby had arrived. She kissed him and wished him a good time at the Art show. He and Puck had been trying to have a guy’s night, but between his busy schedule, child, and wife he had a time shortage. Mercedes knew Puck was being over protective and smothering Quinn, so she planned to have Quinn and the baby over, while Puck accompanied Sam to the Art Exhibit. Immediately after greeting Quinn she filled her in on what was happening. Sam had hidden her dress and she wanted it back. 

It was time for her to set her plan in motion. She had to figure out a way into his study. Things weren’t going so well in the last six months. They argued over the fact that she didn’t want to have a baby so soon into their marriage. Nearing the wedding she got the depo shot, and immediately following an IUD. She had been trying to distract him at every turn, but they eventually set down and agreed to table the discussion. He was bummed about it; however, they decided to discuss it again in six months. 

“Ok, why are you trying to break into this room?” Quinn asked.

“Well, Sam took my favorite dress and I need to get it back. This room is the only place I haven’t searched.”

“Ok what is with this dress? You have to know that Sam loves you in everything. I see the way he looks at you,” Quinn said.

“Oh but you haven’t seen the way he looks at me in the dress. Help me get this door open and I’ll try to explain it,” Mercedes replied. 

“I have been cooped up in the house with a four month old. I need this story; I’m in,” Quinn Said. 

They worked in silence for a while. Mercedes was trying to come up with better answers to those questions. At first glance there was no real reason for her to taunt Sam with the dress. As Quinn put it, he thought her beautiful in everything she wore, they felt the dress wasn’t important, but it is. Well this dress in particular mattered. The dress brought out one of two sides to Sam depending on Mercedes intentions to wear the dress with or without him. She learned this quickly during their relationship, and avidly used the dress to bend each action to her will. 

“I liked to see Sam jealous; it makes me feel desired and sexy. Just thinking about the way his eyes turn a darker shade of green, the vein in his neck pops, little specks of drool form in the corners of those juicy plumped lips, his muscles flex, and his dick jumps to attention is a reason in and of itself. He sees the dress and bam the changes are instant,” she said. 

Quinn chuckled and Mercedes realized she was no longer thinking but speaking the words aloud. She cleared her throat before continuing on.  
“Well, since I have already embarrassed myself, I might as well continue. It took several instances with the dress to compile the list of reactions. I love the way he looks when he is infused with an intense heat. You were right when you said he loves me in everything I wear, but the dress makes him need me in a way that is almost unexplainable,” Mercedes said.

“Oh Please continue,” Quinn encouraged.

“Well there are two distinct reactions the first being compliance. If I am wearing the dress for him, he will agree to whatever I ask. If there is an argument brewing all discussion is tabled. He is smooth, calculating, and romantic. This is when the passionate lover comes out to play. On the other hand if II plan to wear the dress out without him, he is vicious, ferocious, and beastly. Unless he isn’t here, I never make it out the house wearing the dress. He always ends up punishing me in the most pleasurable ways. The last time the dress was in play, he snatched me up and ate…um yeah,” she finished. She moved her small hand across her flushed cheek tucking her hair behind her ear, then slid her sweaty palms down her jean clad thighs. 

She tried to look for a way to change the course of the conversation. “Even though I like the reaction the dress garners, the real reason I threaten to wear the dress out is revenge. He would wear that sexy green V-neck Henley that fit snug to his muscular physique, and every time thirsty chicks would flirt with him. It drove me up a wall, so I talked to him about it and he said that I was being too sensitive. He also said half of it was in my mind.” Just as she finished her statement the lock clicked in place. She twisted the knob entering into the study. After rifling through the bins, she checked the desk. It was there she found her dress. Giving Quinn a wicked grin, she slid the lock into place and closed the door shut. 

They checked on the baby then spent the remainder of the time setting up for Mercedes surprise to Sam. The time flew by because Quinn was yelling goodbye while Sam was calling out to her. He figured she would be at the door escorting her friend out, but he was met with an empty room. He walked into the dining area spotting the table with lit candles. He continued down the hall to their bedroom and was met with an unexpected shocking surprise. He walked in to see Mercedes standing proud in the dress. He was glad he took a deep breath because his heart and lungs seemed to have momentarily collapsed. “What are you doing wearing that dress? I had it locked up securely. How did you get it?” He said upon gaining his composure. 

She strutted over in her six inch red bottoms looking like the cat that ate the bird. She circled him sizing him up, and he sank to his knees. She knew the power she held over him, and she enjoyed every moment. He reached out to touch her and she slapped his hand away. That pissed him off, so he grabbed her pulling her tauntingly in front of him. He first buried his head in the crux of her thighs inhaling deeply. She smelled of lavender mixed with the scent that is uniquely Mercedes. His mouth watered with want. He spun her so that her butt cheeks pressed against his face. He kissed each cheek before nibbling through the fabric while running his hands up and down her thighs. She pulled away from him again and he looked wounded. 

“How was the Art Exhibit?” she asked.

“Huh? Oh it was great. Sold some paintings. How did you get into the study? You look amazing by the way,” Sam said. He couldn’t even be mad at her.

“Never mind the details. Right now we should go eat!”

“I was just about to, but you stopped me!” Sam said letting his disappointment show.   
Mercedes held in her laughter as she pulled him from the floor and towards the dining room. Upon reaching the table Sam let her know he wasn’t hungry for food, but she brushed it off. She uncovered the platter revealing chocolate & Caramel sauce, whipped cream, strawberries, sliced mangos, and halved peaches.

Sam licked his lips pleased with the direction of this meal. His thoughts turned treacherous and he scooped a huge helping of chocolate sauce. Before his hand left the bowl she grabbed his wrist. 

"If you spill one drop of anything on this dress, I will send you to bed without dinner or dessert." Mercedes said. 

He immediately placed the spoon back into the bowl without as much as a splash. He cursed his devilish lopsided grin for giving his malicious intentions away. The dress would live to fight another day, but he didn’t know if he would. She had begun swaying her hips to the music intro. He was biting his full bottom lip. Deep in the zone he missed her command, but his subconscious was obedient. 

She sat cross legged watching Sam carry out her demands. R. Kelly Strip For You played through the speakers while he gave her a show. He kicked his shoes off while his hands removed his cufflinks. He loosened and discarded his tie, then unbuttoned his shirt. He did a body roll as he shrugs out of his shirt and Mercedes let out a whistle. He gave a few hip thrusts before releasing the buckle and dropping trousers. He stripped as she said but his goal was to get naked as fast as he could. With his boxers and socks on he walked over grinding his erection into her exposed thigh. Unable to resist she tugged at his boxers pulling them slowly down to the floor. She pointed down signaling him to kneel before her, and she rewarded his obedience with a glimpse of her dripping core. His eyes roamed the pink peeking from under the chocolate brown skin with excitement. He licked his lips prepared to dive in; it took every ounce of will power to wait for her to allow him to begin his feast. 

“Eat,” she commanded.

She didn’t have to say it twice. He glided his long, thick, wide tongue from her gaping hole straight up to her swollen nub. He clamped his large lips around the button giving firm suction. She immediately begun to cry out for mercy but he was relentless in his pursuit to please. He continued his laps across the length of her pussy enjoying the nutty salty flavor of her. Delving his tongue deep within her walls he flicked her juices to the surface so that he could slurp them down his throat. Her hands found their way into his hair pulling at the strands. She screamed and writhe about pushing his face away. The more she tried to escape the further he pressed into her. The laps around the hood of her clitoris left her spell bound and praying for a release. Between her cries of “OH GOD PLEASE” and her whimpering Sam would suck on the clit followed by lightning fast flicks to the tip of her sensitive button. Body unable to with stand the torture she fell back burrowing deep into the sofa. He lifted her legs spreading them wider as he sucked and licked until she shook violently. Her juices squirted into his awaiting mouth and he clamped down on her clit hard. He felt her jerk underneath his suction before falling limp. 

It took her several minutes to recover from the fall out. When she opened her eyes Sam sat eating a strawberry with a sly grin. “You did that on purpose,” Mercedes accused. He neither confirmed nor denied the accusation. He dipped his finger into the chocolate sauce licking the contents off. “Payback is a muther,” she said before walking on wobbly legs over to him. She bit the strawberry he had placed in his mouth causing strawberry juice to drip down his lips. She quickly lapped up the excess tracing the outline of his mouth before drawing him into a searing kiss. 

She lined the head of his penis with her opening dropping down on him in one swift motion. The wet warmth combined with the suction of her walls caused him to throw his head back screaming her name. She clinched her walls as she pulled up the length of him giving her hips a swivel at the tip, and then crashing back down on him.

“AAAHHHHH SSHHHHH CEDES” he screamed. 

She continued her punishing attack. Feeling her body lit aflame she pulled the dress over her head. He grabbed at her bra releasing the hooks, which allowed her breast to flow freely. He squeezed the nipples between his rough fingers. His hands fell to her hips trying to slow her brutal pace; however, she pinned his hands beside his head quickening her pace. Her heavy breast slapped him continuously in the face as he tried to catch them in his mouth. He finally caught a nipple latching on for dear life. The sensation caused her to release one hand and slow down briefly. His free hand found her clit rubbing ferociously. 

Even though she had taken control he needed to ensure she came before him. He was teetering on the edge praying he could hold out longer. She bounced on his dick feeling the heat overtake her. Her gate widened as she shook spilling her release onto his pelvis. She let out a throaty moan as she dropped down squeezing his dick like a vice. He shot stream after stream of hot cum into her waiting cavern. Just when he thought he was finished she slowly lifted up squeezing tautly around the head of him slamming down again. He let out a guttural groan as he spurted the remaining contents of his balls into her walls. He leaned against her body for support. He was drained of all he had to give. Neither could make it back to the bedroom for several hours. They lay cuddled to one another on the floor, each with one hand on the dress, wondering who would end up with possession of the dress.


	4. The Dress equals retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets a taste of revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Run, Run, Run, but you can't hide, he thought as he stalked down the stadium halls. Just as she tasted the safety of her dressing room Sam snatched her back, pinning her against the wall. Her brown eyes were as wide as saucers, while her plush lips formed a perfect 'O'. Her neck pulsed as her breast rose and fell to the beat of her grueling breaths. She stood rigid fighting the urge to fidget under his piercing scrutiny. His fingertips skimmed her cheek causing her knees to buckle and her back to curve further into the wall. He planted his hands firmly against the wall towering over her smaller frame. The panting was louder now as he slowly ground his erection into her belly.

"Sam I can explain," she pleaded.

" Too...Late!" Sam said.

*4 Months Earlier*

"NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. After my last performance of the States tour, I am taking a break whether the record company likes it or not. Okay! Glad we got that cleared away…Talk to you soon. Yes, I love you too, Domenic," Mercedes said. Her manager was trying to get her to go on a Europe tour, and she needed a break from it all. Things were already strained without her packing up and leaving for another 6 months.

In the quiet of their home, she had no distractions, so she let the troubles flood in. Mercedes was pacing the floor talking to the four walls. It was now three years into her marriage to Sam, and they were arguing again. It was mostly bickering about inconsequential topics, but it was getting to her. At first they were arguing and having hot, angry make up sex, but since the tour it was less sex and more arguing. "What aren't we arguing about?" She said as she threw her hands in the air. She was hard pressed to find one thing. Their latest argument was about her spending habits. He told her she spends too much on shoes, which led into her going out too much. Then, her hanging out led into them arguing about her taking too long in the shower. In the end, it all boiled down to her natural hair care routine taking way too long.

"Really Mercedes, a 'Wash Day'! Is that even real?" he asked. "$60 for an 8oz bottle of conditioner should be a crime against humanity. What the hell?" Mercedes said mimicking Sam's whining tone.

She couldn't believe he had the audacity to stare at her waiting for an answer. "As if I would dignify that with a response," she said barely above a whisper. She chewed her nails for a minute before realizing she was ruining a perfectly good manicure.

"The real issue is children. He wants to have a baby now, and I…I want to wait until we hit our 5 year mark. We need this time to truly know one another before we throw a baby in the mix. It's not that I don't trust him, as he accused, I do. It's just I want us to enjoy each other before we bring kids into the mix." Realizing she said the same thing twice and was talking to an empty room made her second guess her assumptions. Who was she really trying to convince? Was she really creating reasons to not have children with Sam because she didn't thing that they would last? She had some soul searching to do. I need my sounding board, she thought before picking up her cell to dial Santana.

After making plans to meet up with the girls her mind wondered back to the previous subject. Busying herself with trivial things she tried to subdue the thoughts. As always, she decided to lay her clothes out on the bed while she showered. Straddling the line between deflection and avoidance she went on the defense. "He has his nerve. It wasn't like he made any effort of changing any of his annoyingly disgusting habits. He always leaves the toothpaste cap left off and squeezing it from the middle… He spends way too much on Avatar and super hero paraphernalia. Oh and most annoying was his cereal habit. He was up to 2 loud, crunchy, messy boxes a day. He said he needed it to feed his creativity. Ugh!" She stopped talking realizing it was doing more harm than good.

When she stepped out of the shower she could see him in the room. She walked closer to get a better look. There Sam was hovering over the bed staring down at her outfit for the night. A smirk spread across her face as she asked, "What are you doing babe?" When his eyes fell on her they were a darker shade of green and glossed over. He was in a hazed fury and she could take a gander at what would happen next.

"What the hell is this?" Sam said.

She coquettishly batted her eyelashes saying, "What do you mean. It's my outfit for tonight."

"Don't play coy with me Mercedes! You know exactly what I mean. We talked about this."

"I'm following the rules, Sam. You never said I couldn't buy a similar dress to wear."

"It's the same dress, Mercedes… IN RED! REALLY?" At this point Sam thought he was seeing red.

Sam had been having a somewhat decent day, so he figured he would go home to spend some quality time with Mercedes before she headed back out. He stopped by the florist to pick her up her favorite flowers. He headed home greeted by the sound of the shower. With a devilish smirk, he planned to join her in the shower. As he was about to undress, he looked down at the bed in a rage. Buy the dress in read, said the person who wanted to make the already sinful dress, more sinful. There was no trace of the compliant Sam he had been the last time she had worn the dress. He was fed up!

He heard her enter the room and he couldn't stop himself from asking her what her deal was. Her response only served to make him angrier. She was pretending to be mystified at why he was miffed about her actions. It was time she got a taste of her own medicine. He walked over to the closet pulling out a nice pair of Jeans, his red V-neck shirt, a red and navy plaid top to go over it, Kenneth Cole shoes, and finally his leather jacket. She couldn't resist him in casual attire. It was her personal favorite outfit, and he didn't care that she would be jealous. It served her right for all the pain and anguish he'd suffered over the years because of that dress. The nerve of her to buy a replica, it was cruel and unusual punishment. His favorite dress combined with his favorite color on her. He wouldn't stay to witness it.

He was headed towards the door when he heard her call to him. "Where are you going?" she said.

"To Ricks," he called over his shoulder.

"Dressed all sexy like that? NO, NO, NO. Those desperate, thirsty heifers! Nope, not happening! Change," Mercedes said.

"Are you kidding? You repeatedly wear that dress just to torture me!" Sam said walking out the door.

"Really how many times have you taken my clothes before I could get them on?" Mercedes said. He knew she had a point, but he just was in the mood to be petty.

Sam was sitting at the bar waiting for Puck to show up. He was nursing a beer when this woman appeared next to him. She saddled up really close to him, and it made him uncomfortable, so he took his drink and his body down to the end of the bar.

"Awe, don't be like that honey. I'm real friendly. The name is Charlie Darling. You must be sex on a stick," she said biting and licking her finger.

"Listen, I'm sure you're very nice, but my wife will cut you. Please leave. "Sam said turning to face the tv screen in the sports bar.

"I don't see your wife anywhere around, do you? We can just keep this between us." She leaned forward touching his arm.

Sam turned to her bearing a scowl of disapproval. "I-" His words were cut off.

"What my nice husband was saying is trick be gone." Mercedes said.

Charlie jumped back startled giving Mercedes the up/down nod and brush off. "Is this thing your wife?" she asked.

Sam was stunned beyond belief. Before he could speak he heard an aerosol spray and the subsequent smell of Lysol. Mercedes almost emptied the entire can of her to go Lysol spray on the woman. "I said be gone you disease ridden hag."

Sam scooped his wife up escorting her out of the bar before she could be arrested for assault. "Somebody should have told her that I fight dirty." He chuckled shaking his head as he opened the door for Mercedes to get in. They cancelled with their friends opting to spend the night together. When they got home, they spent some time working on their issues and coming to an agreement. Sam would no longer take possession of the dress and she would only wear it when escorted by him. They talked as long as they could before ravaging each other in the bedroom.

*4 Months later*

The final night had arrived, and Sam had been enjoying the show. The crowd had been going wild nonstop, and Mercy was on fire. She looked and sounded equal parts exceptional, and it seemed as if everyone agreed. His baby was a trouper and he couldn't wait to love up on her. His plan was to take her home to a nice hot bath, then make love to her nice and slow. All of his plans went to hell when she came back on stage for the last performance of the night. His entire body began to pulsate. She was on stage in the dress. Sam couldn't believe the blatant disregard. He cursed his body's reaction because he wanted to be angry. The influx of emotions confused him. He wanted to both kick a wall repeated while thrusting inside her. Of all days, why would she wear the dress today? He almost didn't make it to the end of her set.

After her song she bounced off the stage towards her dressing room with Sam in hot pursuit.

Run, Run, Run, but you can't hide, he thought as he stalked down the stadium halls. Just as she tasted the safety of her dressing room Sam snatched her back, pinning her against the wall. Her brown eyes were as wide as saucers, while her plush lips formed a perfect 'O'. Her neck pulsed as her breast rose and fell to the beat of her grueling breaths. She stood rigid fighting the urge to fidget under his piercing scrutiny. His fingertips skimmed her cheek causing her knees to buckle and her back to curve further into the wall. He planted his hands firmly against the wall towering over her smaller frame. The panting was louder now as he slowly ground his erection into her belly.

"Sam I can explain," she pleaded.

"Too...Late! You've been extremely ruthless, Mercy! What did we agree on?" Sam asked.

The sounds of her gulp didn't deter his interrogation.

"When I relinquished my hold on the dress you made me a promise. Now this doesn't look like you've kept it, so I'll ask again. What did we agree on?" He reiterated.

"Okay, Sam I know you're angry. Can we go inside and talk about this?" Mercedes pleaded.

He reaches around her twisting the knob to open the door. She moved to enter, but he spun her around quickly. With a surge of energy, he lifted her pressing a hard kiss to her pliable lips. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him kissing him back hard. The dress bunched around her lower back and he carried her into the room. every nerve in his body itched to rip the dress to shreds, but he slid his hand underneath the dress gliding it upwards. The material was constricted between them, so he pushed her against the door to provide leverage. Quickly unbuckling his pants, he freed his rigid cock from its entrapment. The throbbing continued as he pushed her soaked panties to the side. He could smell her delicious scent drifting to his nose; it made his dick strain and his mouth water. He thrust his cock inside without delay fully satiated with the clutch her tight walls provided to him.

"OH MY FFFFFFF, SAM" she screamed.

He grunted with deep seated thrust into her dripping cunt. The door rattled a bit as her head rhythmically tapped the door with each demanding stroke. He licked from the crux of her breast up her neck and chin placing a brutal kiss to her lips. He bit down on her lip pulling on it as he continued driving her into the door. He flipped her breast out the cups yanking down the dress without care. He bit down on the left nipple sucking firmly on the erect bud. Looking up, he saw her eyes roll into the back of her head. "You like that?" he asked before latching on to the right nipple. Her walls clinched him tighter, but he wasn't done with her yet.

He set her down on wobbly legs and she dropped to her knees sucking him into her mouth. "Nope you're not in charge," he said. He snatched her up by the arms, moving her closer to the plush chair, bending her forward, and entering her swiftly. He cocked one leg up on the chair thrusting deeper into her waiting pussy. He slapped her hard on the bottom making her cry out. The slaps didn't stop there. Each stinging blow had her flooding his dick and begging for mercy.

"You gonna be good?" he asked.

"YES!"

He knew she wouldn't.

"You gonna stop this dress madness?" before she could answer he pulled out and drove back into her hard, fast, and rough. Her arms and legs buckled under the sheer force. He rubbed her clit as he ground into her sending her into a babbling mess.

"I-I SAAAMM. YAAAAASSS. PLEASE. I-I-I" he wouldn't let up to allow her to regain her train of thoughts. IWANNAHAVEYOURBABY," she finally croaked out.

She was shaking her crippling orgasm hitting full on. Her pussy squeezed him unmercifully as his pace slowed. He jerked wildly exploding into her walls screaming her name. He plopped down on the chair pulling her into his lap. They were panting in unison trying to gather their composure.

"So, what was that last thing you said?" Sam asked.

"Oh God please don't stop," Mercy said almost as a question.

"No the thing before that," Sam replied.

"Damn your dick is so good," she guessed again.

"Nope after that," he said.

"I wanna have your baby"

"Yes, that's the one. Was that just good sex talk, or you really ready?"

"Yes, I am. I put on this dress for you tonight. I was going to tell you until you attacked me," she said accusatory.

"OK you had to know that was a bad idea. You put on this dress and force me through a 9 minutes 27 secs set. You knew it would make Retaliating Sam come out."

"Retaliating Sam?" she questioned.

"You know what I mean," he said kissing her softly before deepening the kiss. He moved her so that she was straddling him. He caressed her softly as he savored the taste of her mouth. He re-positioned her as she slid down his erection. Still a little sore she rocked gently. His head fell back in complete bliss. They were in their own little world of happiness when they heard loud incessant knocking on the door.

"Did Guppy kill you," Santana yelled. No response. "You guys can't stay in there all night. They have to lock up the stadium eventually," she said.

He raised his middle finger to the door as they continued their lazy slow grind. Mercedes chuckled at his antics. "You know she can't see you right?"

"Doesn't matter," he said before suckling her breast into his greedy mouth. The actions elicited a moan from her and she thrust her hands into the hair at the nape of his neck. She glided up and down swiveling her hips coaxing excited moans from his lips. They stayed their course until they both reached a screaming desired end.


	5. The Dress Equals Baby Making

Sam was in his Art studio contemplating his next project. Unable to focus he started to take inventory of his supplies. His brushes were worn amongst other things. New supplies were due to be delivered tomorrow, but he missed the comforting feel of walking down the aisles of the Art store. He decided to make a run to get some fresh supplies. He needed some advice, so he decided to call Puck for a night out, but he was busy with Quinn. She was early in their second pregnancy, and hated when he wasn’t around. At the rate Puck and Quinn were procreating they’d have a basketball team shortly. What Sam wouldn’t give to have those troubles right now? He was jealous of Puck’s family. Mercedes wanted to wait, but he just wanted a little girl with her beautiful brown eyes, cute button nose, and her bright smile. 

As soon as he left the sanctuary of the Art supply store his troubled thoughts came flooding back in. He shuffled the bags into the trunk heading to his local pub. Once inside he ordered his usual beginning his counseling session. The place was deserted aside from the staff, so he had plenty of time to chat with the bartender, Wade. He sat down Sam’s beer asking what brought him in today. “I don’t know where to begin, so I’ll just start with there are things I don’t understand,” Sam said.

“Okay, maybe we need something stronger because that is not what I expected,” Wade said. He pulled down a bottle pouring Sam a shot of rum. The bittersweet drink burned as it slid down his throat. He chased down the sting with the beer, and Wade poured another. 

“Do you need another shot or are you ready to talk?” Wade asked.

“My wife hasn’t stopped her birth control and we have been trying to have a baby for three months. She finally told me the truth, which technically wasn’t a lie. You see, she told me she was on birth control, and I never asked if she discontinued its use. Can you believe that? We have been arguing ever since and I’m tired of it. In the beginning she wanted to wait, so we tabled the discussion for a predetermined time and now she can’t decide if she is ready,” Sam said. 

“That really sucks! Look at this way. You would rather her wait until she is ready than have the baby only to regret the decision,” Wade said.

“Yeah, you are right but it still hurts.” He let out a chuckle before continuing. “We have been arguing about the craziest things, and she is always wearing that damn dress.”

“Dress? Not sure where this is going, but please continue,” Wade said.  
“Man that dress is like Hydra. It lays in wait, then “bam” it has you in compliance fighting an unwinnable battle. The dress always wins, every time,” Sam said. 

“Then she is always out with man’s worst enemy, Freedom, fun, and foolishness. She, the dress, and her Troubletones sisters are just infuriating. It’s like that one movie she made me watch (he snapped his fingers serval times) Something about five fellows and a beat. No, it was the Five Heart Beats. I GOTTA FIGHT EVERY NIGHT TO PROVE MY LOVE,” Sam said.

“Okay, no more drinks for you,” Wade said taking the latest rum shot he had poured away from a pouting Sam. 

“Wait, wait, WAIT, I was drinking that!” Sam said as his hands clamored against the bar. Wade forced Sam to wait around until he was sobered up. He thanked him for his sound advice and headed home. Upon his arrival, he noticed Mercedes was out. She had been opting to escape the arguing more and more. He made up in his mind upon her return he would have a real discussion regarding their situation. No more arguing and side stepping the issue. 

Two months later Sam and Mercedes were at the doctors having her IUD removed. After a couple of sessions with the eccentric Dr. Holly Holliday, they had come to the realization that Sam’s pressure was the cause of Mercedes insecurities. She would never be able to live up on the pedestal Sam had placed her, and she doubted her ability to be a good mom. She also helped them to realize all of their expectations were futile as there was no such thing as good parents. As long as you give your child what it needs to grow into a healthy human being then that was called parenting. With Mercedes reservations quashed there was nothing left to do but make the appointment. Sam decided since it was pressure that got them into this mess, he would take the pressure off. He told Mercy to take 30 days to decide whether or not she was ready. When the time was up she let him know that she had a date set for the removal of her birth control. 

The procedure left Mercedes more than a little sore, but after a week the pain had lessened to a dull ache. Sam walked into the bedroom with his hands behind his back. “Hey baby, how are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling a lot better, thanks for asking she replied. She pecked his lips with a quick kiss snaking her arms around him to rub slow circles. She was swift in her movement, but Sam was faster. He backed out of her embrace just as she moved to grab the mystery gift that she knew he was hiding behind his firm back. He let out a belly shaking laugh as he teased her.

“Just for that I am keeping this to myself,” he said. She began to sulk over not knowing, and it was as if he was enjoying her torture. “Okay, I’ll give it to you, but first some real kisses.” She began peppering kisses all over his face finally landing on his lips. The first kiss was soft and quick. Enjoying the warmth she felt, she went in for a second kiss. Her lips pressed tightly against his eliciting a trapped moan of appreciation. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip followed by his tongue gliding smoothly across. She opened her mouth and his thick tongue darted quickly inside to hungrily taste her. As her tongue joined the fight for dominance he slid his hands into her curly tresses reveling in the feel of her. 

It had been almost two weeks since they made love and the itch of desire had turned into a burning need to possess one another. Sam had her backing up as they ravaged each other with greed. Now she was pinned to the bed, gift forgotten. He rolled his hips thrusting his hardened instrument into her moist center. The contact caused her to wince and he backed up remembering her current condition. “Sorry Mercy, I-I just got a little carried away. Are you okay?” She shook her head in the affirmative as she looked into his apologetic eyes. 

“I’m fine Sam,” she confirmed to ease that worried look from his face. “Okay, now where is my present? I know there was something hiding behind that sexy back of yours.” Sam reached for the envelope that had been strewn across the bed handing it over to her. Her smiled brightened the room as she opened his present. “OH MY GOD, SAAAM! YOU DIDN’T! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!” she screamed as she kissed and hugged him. 

“Well I figured since you were going to be pregnant soon and then mothering a new born, we wouldn’t have time to travel, so I booked a week trip for you and the girls in Hawaii for you to relax. Then… (he paused pulled another envelope from his back pocket)We can spend a week in Paris making up for all the suffering Sammy Jr. had to endure.” She punched him playfully in the shoulder before offering up some much needed appreciation. It meant so much to her that he not only thought about her need for a vacation with the girls, but also a stress free environment for them to love up one another.   
Four weeks later Sam was a complete mess. He was more than a bit anxious to get to Paris. The long awaited reunion had him in knots. Face time and phone calls were not enough, he needed her near. When he reached the lobby his heart rate sped up. He didn’t understand his nervousness. Everything felt different somehow, he knew that they would soon be starting a family, but the realization hit him now. “I’m going to be a dad,” he whispered to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled the lever for the lift. The ride up was slow as his mind continued to race. Finally he had made it to the door of their hotel room. Immediately knocking at the door, he stepped to the side and waited. After a brief moment Mercedes opened the door peering left then right. 

When she noticed it was Sam a big smile stretched her face and she leapt into his arms. “I’ve missed you babe,” she said between kisses. She looked into his eyes noticing his eyes a few shades darker and his grip tighten. He lifted her carrying her into the room closing the door with his foot. “Sam, you left your luggage outside.”

“I don’t care. You come out here looking like the best wet dream…” he let his thought trail off as he suckled her neck. 

“Sam…Wait,” she pleaded. 

Sam had every intention of taking things slow when he arrived. He figured they would go to dinner and talk before they ravaged each other in the bed room, but when Mercedes walked out wearing The Dress dipped in red all thoughts of food and conversation left his mind. He had almost forgotten the way that sinful fabric clung to her delicious hips and butt driving him to the brink of insanity. Now she wanted him to go get his luggage from the hall as if he cared about anyone taking it. They could have it for all he cared, as long as he got to have her now. Her pleading got to him and he zipped out the door pulling his suitcases in and plopping them down. Without delay his hands and lips were back on her seeking the bliss he so desperately needed. 

She pulled his t-shirt over his head kissing slow circles down his body. She unbuckled his belt pulled down his pant and boxers. He toed off his shoes stepping out of the pile of clothes and removing his socks. He pulled her back to him assaulting her neck, face, and breasts with kisses. Wanting to feel more of her he reached for the hem of the dress and pulled it over her head. Letting the fabric slip from his fingers his eyes scanned the length of her wonderful body. One arm unclasped her bra while the other hooked inside the waistband of her panties. He pulled them down bringing his other hand down to assist with getting them over her ample backside. She giggled a bit at his anxiousness, but when he suckled a nipple between those plump lips her giggles turned into whimpers and moans of appreciation. 

Her hands took on a mind of their own. Her soft hands were all over his firm body touching every inch of skin within reach. Her hand pumped his dick with such fervor he’d began calling her name. She could feel herself being shuffled back to the bed and she didn’t put up any resistance. Before her legs could graze the bed he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. She could feel his head tapping against her slit as he laid them on the bed. She leaned forward capturing his lips as he glided into her slick folds. They both let out a groan at the contact. It had been weeks which only intensified their sensitivity.

They’d missed each other immensely and wanted to savor the moment, but right now they needed to satisfy their urgent need to climax. The pent up desire was like a weight upon them as they pushed and pulled sliding against one another. They both rocked their hips feverishly in complete sync chasing the high that was just out of reach. Mercedes legs started trembling as she felt him swell inside her. His throbbing tip burrowed deeper inside her tightening walls and she couldn’t help but scream out. Expletives slipped from her lips as he gripped her hips thrusting upwards hitting her spot. She became a babbling mess as she squirted her release onto his dick.

He could feel that she was close, so he switched his angle to send her over the edge. After several taps against her spot he could feel the moment she released her juices all over him. He knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. She felt so good and he wanted to be inside her all day and night. His thrust became erratic as he felt the first drips of his seeds spurt out. Another pump and he was screaming her name as he shot his load inside her pulsating walls. He was rendered momentarily immobile from the sheer force of the release and he collapsed on top of her. 

“Babe, was that somehow better?” Sam asked. 

“It seemed like it was. I don’t know. Maybe it’s the idea of there being nothing between us,” she rationalized. 

“Or it could be that I was a starving man,” he said pulling her closer and kissing her lips. She felt his member stiffening against her leg, and she began to shuffle out of his embrace.  
“No, Sam. We have dinner reservations and we need to see Paris outside of this hotel.”

He grunted and pouted as she pulled him to the bathroom for a shower. She turned on the water and walked towards the door. Sam immediately pulled her back. “Where do you think you’re going?” He pulled her into the shower with him. 

“We need to shower separately, Sam. You know you won’t focus if I’m in here.” He held her tightly as the water sprayed down on them. 

“But you’re already in here, baby. Please stay, I’ll be good (Sam added with his fingers crossed behind her back) Now, let me get that for you,” he said grabbing for her body wash. He began lathering her up paying extra attention to her breast. He felt her buds stiffen as a slight moan escaped her lips. His hands traveled south as he ground his erection against her perfect globes. His fingers found their way between her slick folds as he rubbed gentle circles around her clit. 

She wasn’t surprised when his eagerness to aide in her cleaning turned into an exploration of her fun parts. She knew what he was up to the moment he pulled her into that shower and she couldn’t be made. His ministrations had be temperature rising and her body trembling. Now he was nibbling on her ear and grinding his dick into her causing her walls to clinch with anticipation of his return. In an instance the tide had turned and he was kneeled with his head buried between her cheeks. He sucked her clit into his mouth before licking and lapping greedily at her walls. She could hear his lips smacking over the pelting of the water. Her toes curled into the porcelain tub as she writhed about trying to halt her inevitable orgasm. 

She tasted of the richest delicacy and he couldn’t get enough. His lips smacked as he enjoyed his meal like a starving man. He definitely had been starving. Weeks with a taste had been too long and he needed to have his fill of her. He squished his face further into crevice as he plunged his tongue deeper inside her walls. He had to tighten his grip on her thighs as she shook and wriggled away from him. He wasn’t stopping until he had a fresh stream of her delicious cream on his tongue and down his throat. Luckily he didn’t have to wait long as she was soon releasing his treat into his mouth. Her hands tapped the wall as her whole body shuddered. She wasn’t down from her high before he was sliding into her. Her walls squeezed him extremely tight as he pushed through. He freed the breath he was holding once he filled her to capacity. 

He placed his hands against the cool shower tile as he rocked gently into her. The intensity increased with each stroke into her honey pot. His hands slide back to her hips steadying her as his thrusts became increasing demanding. They were having a shouting match regarding who loved each other more and how great they made each other feel. They were panting as he bucked against her slick skin. He felt something graze against his shoulder. As he opened his eyes he noticed Mercedes had pulled the shower curtain down from the pole. He could feel her gripping him in that way that let him know she was on the brink. His hand massaged her clit coaxing her to a climax. He couldn’t hold out any longer and erupted inside of her. He continued his circles and she exploded shortly after. 

They were spent, but Mercedes insisted they try to make their dinner reservation, so they washed themselves quickly. Her hair had gotten wet so she threw it into a puff and went to moisturize. After she had taken care of her skin and applied her make-up she put on her outfit. “Sam, just a heads up, I am wearing the blue dress. She saw his head immediately pop out from the bathroom. He dropped his head before speaking, “Fine, but I have a bad feeling about this.”

They were speaking to the Maitre’d trying to salvage their missed reservation when he noticed a restaurant patron gawking at Mercedes. He was about to say something when Mercedes stopped him. “Sam, people stare at me all the time. Why is it such a problem when I wear this dress? He probably just recognizes me or doesn’t know where to place my face. Please don’t let this ruin our night,” she said. To sweeten the plea she gave him a quick peck on the lips and he pulled her in deepening the kiss. He heard the Maitre’d clear his throat and he released his wife’s lips. He led them back to the restaurant for romantic candlelight dinner. 

To Mercedes dismay they didn’t get to explore much of Paris. Sam kept her trapped in the hotel screaming his name over and over. She had managed to get one day to tour Le Marais for some shopping. She lured him with the promise of visiting the museum, but even that didn’t hold his interest for long. Now they were exhausted and heading home. 

 

The trip to Paris had proven fruitful. The doctor told them it would take some time to get pregnant after the removal of her birth control, so they hadn’t expected to get pregnant on vacation. Two weeks after their trip Mercy woke up to a horrible case of morning sickness. At first she thought it was the fish they had the night before, but when the sickness went on for over a week she decided to take a pregnancy test. She had to force Sam to wait outside the bathroom; he wanted to be there for every moment. She came out of the bathroom and waited the two minutes. As soon as the timer went off he ran into the bathroom letting out a shrill of excitement at the results. She had to admit, in that moment, she was excited as well. 

Mercedes was now 8 ½ months pregnant and completely hormonal. All of a sudden everything Sam wore was extremely sexy. Not mention when he spoke to the sales rep his “tone” was flirty. He had to be careful because he was unsure what would set her off. 

Sam was standing in line while Mercedes sat at a nearby table. It was finally his turn to step up to the counter to order her a green tea and him a flavored coffee. Jane had been working at the coffee shop for a while, so he greeted her by Name. 

“Hello Jane, I’d like the usual. Thanks!” Sam said.

Mercedes jumped from her seat pushed a shocked Sam to the side and calmly asked for a cup of ice water. Jane smiled handing over the cup to Mercedes in which she promptly dumped over Sam’s shoulder. She had aimed for his head but because of their height difference she couldn’t reach. Sam stood mouth agape stunned by Mercedes outburst. 

Jane audibly gasped at the sight. 

“Excuse me little girl do I need another cup to cool you off as well?”

Jane nervously handed the drinks to Sam without making eye contact. He took the drinks and offered a thank you. No soon as the seemingly innocent words left his lips did she give him a look that would put fear in Satan himself. He thanked the lucky stars that she turned and stormed out because he didn’t know what she would do next.

If her behavior was any indication that she was in no mood to be kept waiting, he didn’t want to find out what she would do if he took too long getting to the car. He rushed out behind her opening the door, so that she could sit. He drove them back to the apartment skipping their remaining errands. He could feel her seething anger as they made the silent journey home. Once there he parked and opened the door helping her out of the car. He grabbed their drinks heading for the door. Once inside she turned quickly around startling him. She took the drinks sitting them on the coffee table. She spun around pulling him down and kissing him on the lips. To say that he was confused was an understatement, but Sam has learned to just ride the roller coaster of emotions during this pregnancy. Before long he had taken control and his hands were down her leggings and into her panties messaging her love button. She was already shaking and spilling her juices onto his hand. “Wow, I don’t ever remember you coming this much,” Sam said before nibbling on her ear. Mercy’s eyes popped open as she stood up from her reclined position. When she stood it was as if the dam broke. 

“Sam, my water broke. We have to get to the hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback always appreciated. Have a great day!


	6. The Dress equals Desperation

"One more push and we'll meet your bundle of joy."

Mercedes held on to the sides of the bed screaming as she pushed as hard as she could collapsing back on the bed, she had no more to give. "Please tell me it's over, Sam." She looked over to see his eyes glistening with unshed tears of joy and happiness. He crossed his fingers on his hand not entangled with hers chanting "please be a girl, please be a girl, please be a …"

"It's a girl," the doctor interjected.

Nothing could describe the complete euphoria she experienced having her baby girl placed on her chest. As quickly as she had felt the weight of her daughter upon her, it was ripped away and the sadness was evident on her face. Sam gently rubbed her head, kissed her cheek, and whispered, "Don't worry love. They'll bring her right back." The tension on her face relaxed as she closed her eyes patiently awaiting instruction. She was told to push once more and shortly after her stitching was completed. She fought valiantly to stay awake, but with each passing moment she drifted deeper into her dream state.

Watching Mercedes give birth to their daughter had been the preeminent moment in his life. He didn't know that he could love her more than he had, but in this moment he knew his love had far surpassed his limits. There was a pang of jealousy as he watched them bond during the pregnancy. He wanted so desperately to feel what she felt in there earliest moments; however he pushed those feelings aside knowing he would get his chance after the birth. He stayed the night watching over his beautiful girls as they slept. The baby had awoken twice throughout the night and he held Mercedes as she held the baby cradled to her breast for feedings. He marveled over the explicit joy on baby girls face as she suckled her mommy's breast. He quickly took out his phone capturing those precious moments. He wanted the pictures just in case his memory failed him during his attempt at recreating the likeness. After hours of fighting his sleep, not wanting to miss a moment, he finally succumbed to his need for rest. His ears perked up as he heard the soft melodious voice singing a lullaby. A smile crept on his face as he pried his eyes open to behold the lovely scene before him.

Chuckling Mercedes said, "I thought you would sleep until Monday. You missed her opening her eyes." He jumped to attention swiftly moving over to look at the baby girl. His disheartened expression was quickly replaced with one of adornment.

"It's okay. I'll have plenty of other opportunities to see them. Have you decided on a name?" Sam asked.

"Without your input…Absolutely not! I was thinking you should choose the first name. What did you have in mind?" She gazed intently in his eyes awaiting his response.

"I was hoping for a girl, so I have kind of had the name in mind for a while now. I was thinking Zamiya. What do you say?"

"Wow, I am touched you would name her after my grandmother. Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course. As I stated before, I have had the name picked out for a while. Seeing her favoring you just as you favored your grandmother was just the icing on the cake," Sam explained.

"Okay we need a middle name. What do you think about Jade?" Mercedes asked.

"Does she have green eyes?" He stopped himself from lifting her eyelid to check for certainty.

"No they're brown, but when I looked into them I saw you peering back at me. No matter the color of her eyes, whenever I look into them I'll always see you staring at me with that desire and love only you can give."

He stared into her eyes for a moment before capturing her lips in an intense kiss. Feeling the baby stirring between them broke them out of their reverie. "Zamiya Jade Evans…I like it. It has a nice ring to it," he said.

Six weeks later and the labor pains were still fresh in her mind. She turned her head to find a missing Sam. "Not again," she said rolling her eyes. She got up walking briskly over to the baby's room. If the sight of little Zamiya Jade Evans curled up on her daddies bare chest wasn't so adorable, she would be angry. She hadn't waked up to her husband in the 5 ½ weeks the baby had been home. The only reason she had seen him the first few days was because the baby was in her hospital room.

She tried to slide Jade from her father's arms but he held her tighter grabbing Mercedes wrist. "Sam honey, it's me," she said softly. He immediately released his hold on her. Once she had taken the baby he stretched, stood, kissed her cheek, and went off to their bedroom.

She immediately set to work changing her diaper, and latching her on for a feeding. As Jade suckled her mother's breast her tired eyes fluttered. Mercedes began to hum softly and her little bundle smiled with enjoyment before continuing her suckling. Once the baby was burped and wiped down, she dressed her for the doctor's visit. Then, she placed her in the bassinet before heading to shower and dress. Sam had the baby all packed up and ready to go by the time Mercy had finished.

Sam went with Jade to the pediatrician while Mercy was in with the gynecologist. She got done just in time to grill the peds doctor about the shots they were giving her daughter. After a thorough interrogation she allowed the doctor to finish his work. Not long after the shots the family was heading back out to the car. Sam helped her inside, then strapped Zamiya into the base of her car seat. He slid into the driver's side, buckling up before asking the question he had been contemplating for weeks. "Did the doctor give you the all clear?" he asked while waggling his eyebrows.

Mercy chuckled before giving him the affirmative that she had been cleared for some adult fun.

"Yes! If I had to hear 'the doctor said six weeks Sam' one more time…I think I would die" he added.

"Hahahaha, you know… you are just too dramatic for your own good."

Later that night, Sam had just put the baby down in her bassinet and was ready to spend some quality time with Mercy. Just as he entered the room, she asked the dreaded question.

"Sam do I look fat in this?"

He peered slowly over his shoulder at her ensemble before declaring she looked beautiful. He walked over, pulled her close, and kissed her neck.

"That's not what I asked…I tried on my dress but it doesn't fit right."

"Good," he mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that…ugh. I am getting a personal trainer. I can't take this anymore."

"Babe, you look sexy and gorgeous. You don't need a personal trainer. It's only been six weeks since you had our beautiful baby girl and you look amazing."

"But I don't feel amazing, so I need to do it for me."

"Okay, but let me help you feel amazing now."

Two months later and Mercy had lost all of her excess baby weight. She was so excited about being able to fit into her dress that she decided to wear it to a family gathering. All the women and girls were meeting up at Mercy's aunt house to have dinner and socialize. She found and adorable blue dress for little Zamiya with the cutest red booties. They were matching and heading out the door when Sam came in.

"Hey my beautiful girls…Ummm you look great Mercy. I hadn't realized you were wearing the dress again." He took the baby from her arms, kissed her on the cheek, and set her in the nearby play pen. Although his words were sweet, he wore a look that said he had been betrayed.

"Don't give me that look Sam. I worked hard to get back into this dress. I'm going to a family gathering all ladies and it shouldn't be a problem, so if you'll excuse me…we have somewhere to be."

"Not wearing that dress you don't."

"Look this has gotten old. I'm going in this dress and that is final. I love you and we'll see you when we get back." She went over to the playpen, gathered up Zamiya, and headed out to the gathering.

As the distance increased between them her agitation tapered off. The nerve of him to insist she not wear this dress after all they had been through. It was still somewhat adorable that he was still bothered by the dress, but like she had stated earlier 'it had gotten old'. She was almost to the highway when she looked up to see flashing lights in her rear view mirror. She looked down at the speedometer and she was a little over the speed limit. Crap, she thought hitting the steering wheel.

The handsome cop approaching looked familiar, but she couldn't place him right away.

"Hello Ma'am, how are you today? Do you know why I pulled you over?

"Hi, I'm well and yourself?"

"Good Ma'am."

"Yeah I'm terribly sorry. Looks like I was speeding. It's no excuse, but I was just thinking over something really hard and I-I well I didn't realize I was speeding. I just feel so awful about it.

By this time she figured out why the officer looked familiar. She leaned out the car slightly giving him full view of her cleavage before promptly covering herself with her hand.

He cleared his throat looking around. "Is that a baby back there?"

"Yeah my daughter and I were heading to an outing.

He smiled and told her he would let her off with a warning.

"Thanks Officer Johnson."

"You're welcome. Be safe now." He immediately pulled out his phone no doubt calling Sam. He was shameless, she thought. She would deal with him when she got home.

Sam was in the car driving to the stop point when his cell rang. "What's up Chris, she still waiting?"

"No, man I let her go."

"WHAT, what happened?"

"Well I realized this is between you two. She's hot, and I kind of… (He couldn't admit to ogling his wife) I just couldn't hold her up any longer. I get it your wife is gorgeous and even I have heard of the infamous dress, but you can't make her stay in the house. You stressed her out made her go over the speed limit, and she had your daughter with her. Look, I'm out of it."

"ME? Man she got you. Mercy has always had a lead foot. I wonder if she recognized you. Dang, she is going to kill me. Alright, I gotta go."

"Man I feel sorry for you if she does, but you brought it on yourself. Good luck and bye."

He realized he hadn't thought his plan through and it would cost him big time. He really had expected her to come back in and change, but the more time went by he realized there was no way she was turning around. The next logical step was to stall her, but that had backfired with consequences he wasn't sure of.

Like the guilty man he was, he begin to think of nice ways to make up for his failed attempt at control. First he cleaned the place and washed the baby's clothing and bottles. Then he ran out and bought some Purple rose tiger lilies. When he could think of nothing else to do he simply waited for her to return home.

Sam was waiting by the door when Mercy pulled up. He ran outside opened the car door and helped her out of the vehicle. "Did you have a good time honey?" he asked as he got the baby out of the back seat. Her response was to stalk straight towards the door. Sam followed closely behind unsure of what was coming next.

"You have reached an all new low, having your friend pull me over," she said!

"Shhh Mercy you'll wake Miya. Her eyes spread big and mincing as she made strangling motions with her hands. That is when Sam realized she was livid. He sat the baby in the room trying to figure out his next move. When he heard her rapidly moving towards the living room, he rushed to see what was going on. There she stood in her panties and bra with a pail. What is that? She opened the balcony door sitting the pail outside. She produced a match immediately striking it. He couldn't believe his eyes. He ran over blowing out the match and grabbing the dress from the pail.

"Sam I don't want to do this anymore. I'll just burn the dress."

"Uh that's a little extreme Mercy. I know I went overboard this time, but this dress makes me crazy."

"Sam I have worked my butt off to lose that baby weight. All I wanted was to look good and go out with my FAMILY! You went beyond today. This is crazy!"

"Babe I promise not to go to the extreme about this dress as long as you admit you love driving me crazy with it.

"Fine it's true. You can have this dress; I don't want it anymore. If it makes you this crazy, I yield. I'm relinquishing my rights to it. I know I've said this before, but this time I mean it." With that she scurried off towards the bedroom.

Satisfied with his final agreement he followed the sway of her hips to the bedroom. "For what it's worth, you looked incredibly sexy in that dress today and even more so without it."

"Nope, not going to work Sam. I'm still mad at you," she replied.

"Come on Mercy, don't be like that. I said I was sorry and I will never do it again." He began nibbling on her neck just below her ear and she shuddered in response. He licked and sucked her nipples through the lacey fabric of her bra. His arousal was evident as his erect member pressed into her abdomen. His hands slid low cupping a handful of round globes and she moaned against his lips. Kneeling before her, he relieved her of her panties blowing his warm breath against her sex. She squirmed under his teasing spreading her legs wider. Kissing her labia he massaged her butt cheeks.

"Sam Please," she begged.

He replied by swiping his tongue along her opening before swirling her clit. He sucked, licked and pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy until she squirted her juices into his mouth. Once he was sure she was thoroughly cleaned, he kissed his way up her body. He gave special attention to her thighs, hips and tummy before moving onto her breasts.

Her hands ran rapid over his chest and abdomen before reaching its target. She ran her palm up and down his length stroking him gently. "That feels good baby," he said allowing her to continue strumming his cock. Then a moment later he was backing them up to the bed. He threw himself back onto the bed pulling Mercy on top of his rock hard body. Her plush thighs instantly parted allowing his cock to tap against her slit. They both moaned consumed with want. The wait was short as he soon felt her walls parting as her wet heat enveloped him. She rocked him gently as he thrust to meet her movements. He could never tire of the sinfully delicious feel of her soft body against his, and he never wanted to. He sat up mouth immediately suckling her breast. The sweet liquid flowed from her bosom and he quickly lapped up the excess. As she quivered around him, he bucked against her bringing her closer to the brink. Her cries of pleasure bounced off the walls and he pumped wildly into her constricting partitions. With every thrust she coaxed his spunk out of him.

Panting for air, they both lay wrapped in one another's arms. He kissed her forehead as he caressed her back. Her breathing had become heavy and she was nearly asleep. In his excitement over his victory he had forgot one important detail. He gasped. "Wait, what about its red twin?"

"Go to sleep Sam, she said turning over. He turned spooning her snuggly against his chest.

"Okay, I'll find it in the morning," he said before they drifted off to sleep.

12 YEARS LATER

The dress hung on the wall of their study as Sam and Puck stood by the huge dry erase board.

"So what have we learned here today?" Sam asked pointing to his 10 year old daughter, Blair.

"If the dress is more than 1% Spandex it's not for the Evan's girls."

"ahemmm"

"Or the Puckerman's girls.

"Good Hone…"

"MOMMMM, DAD IS TORTURING US WITH THIS DRESS AGAIN…"

Mercy waddled into the study with her hands on her hips. "Sam what have I told you about these little sessions and Puck…You know better. I'll be calling Quin immediately.

"Okay Sam you're on your own. Bye. Puckerman girls lets go."

The each kissed Mercedes as they left the room. She smiled at the three Puckerman girls as they each rubbed her swollen belly on the way out.

"Samuel Evans, you have not answered me!"

"We keep having these girls…Each one just as beautiful as the next. And…Well they need to know the rules Mercy… they can't date Ever and no dresses like the one that got me. Look at Zamiya, she's growing up so fast."

"Awww honey come here." She pulled him in close and whispered into his ear. His pout turned into an excited shrill.

"What?! We're having a boy. When did you find out?

"At our last visit Dr. Schuester let it slip. She felt terrible about it because she knew how much we wanted the sex to be a surprise. I wasn't going to tell you, but you needed cheering up. In honor of our baby boy I suggest we cut the dress up and make him hand mittens. What do you say?"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, the girls are tired of these monthly speeches Sam, and quite frankly so am I. If you promise to stop the torture Ill allow you to keep the red one for our sexy time."

"Done! Sam held her close and kissed her lips sweetly. You continually make me the happiest man alive. Who would have thought we would find each other at that art exhibit. I'm so glad you didn't choose Puck; I would have had to kill him," he admitted.

"So am I, Sam. So am I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving Kudos. I hope you all enjoyed this series. Merry Christmas!


End file.
